


Professor Shockwave

by makuta_tobi



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post: http://aairachnid.tumblr.com/post/92086095384/yomommasbooty-nerdytf84fan-teletraan-l-do<br/>The human kids have been captured by the Decepticons yet again, and need a little help with their school projects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Shockwave

Jack, Miko, and Raf, all sat on the cold metal floor of Megatron's fortress, knees tucked close to their chests as they watched the Vehicon drones bustle about under orders from the large Decepticon scientist, Shockwave. The mech was gesturing to various instrument panels, and checking readouts before noting them in his log. Despite seemingly having no real care for the humans, all of the larger beings took care not to tread too closely to the humans, in order to avoid squashing them under foot. This was most likely on Shockwave's orders, of course, as Raf quietly hypothesized that they would become science experiments.

"Man, this stinks!" Miko grunted, crossing her arms and whining loudly enough she was sure even Megatron could hear it from his throne chamber.

"Miko, cut it out, we don't want to get in trouble," Raf urged, looking around nervously.

"You there, quiet!" one of the drones snapped, turning back to his station. Miko stuck her tongue out at him, and leaned back against the bulkhead again, pouting and grumbling to herself.

"Man, I never thought I'd say this, but I actually kind of miss school," Jack said, glancing at his shoes, "being stuck in math class would be better than this."

"Speaking of school," Raf interjected, "by the time it starts back up... if it starts back up, we'll probably have another science project to do."

"Oh, geez, what a great thing to think about right now!" Miko rolled her eyes.

"At least it's something to get our mind off of things!" the small boy said.

"Remember when Ratchet helped us build those science experiments?" Jack chuckled, "if only he were here now to help us... that would be something."

The three kids suddenly noticed the distinctive footsteps of Shockwave getting closer, and they all looked up in terror as the cycloptic mech towered over them. There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"Did you mention science experiments?" Shockwave asked, crouching slightly so he could get closer to the kids.

"Y-yeah, um..." Raf stammered, "it's n-nothing, really!"

"Do you need help with experiments?" Shockwave asked again, his optic adjusting slightly in the dim light of this particular corner.

"K-kinda..." Raf gulped. This was all the purple mech needed to hear as he rose to his full height, turned and barked.

"Vehicons, leave us. We have work to do."

The drones began exchanging glances. On one hand, they had been ordered by Starscream to stay put. On the other hand, Shockwave was more imposing, and his cannon was always a little unsettling for all the Decepticons. It took a few more moments before the drones unanimously decided it was best to follow the science officer's wishes, and began shutting down their equipment before shuffling out of the lab, shooting glances back at the humans before leaving. Once the bulkhead doors had slid shut, Shockwave turned back to the humans and cocked his helm to the side, the plates shifting ever so slightly, and he scanned his optic over them.

"Well then, shall we get started?" he gestured towards the main part of the lab, and the kids glanced at each other before getting up and heading towards the centre of the giant room. Shockwave followed slowly behind, and glanced around before reaching the centre, grabbing a few tools along the way.

"Today, I will show you how to build a fusion reactor," Shockwave announced, seemingly very proud of himself.

"But... why?" Jack inquired, staring up at the mech.

"It will be useful to have that information when you are helping to rebuild this planet for Lord Megatron's rule. You will be able to teach other humans how to create similar devices," Shockwave explained.

He began collecting materials from around the room, placing them in front of the children, who were dwarfed by the sheer size of the tools, and weren't entirely certain how this was going to help.

Shockwave, they learned, was a surprisingly thorough teacher, observing the children as they began constructing a smaller version of the reactor that he was building. The mech paid special attention to Raf, whose engineering expertise was shining through as he directed the other children. Perhaps he would be useful later on. The energron transfer occurred smoothly, as the machines both began powering up. Shockwave explained that, despite its size, the mini reactor the children were building would be able to power their entire "state" for years, but added on that it would only be able to do so if Lord Megatron allowed it.

Several hours later, the kids, covered in grease and blistered, were almost finished building their reactor. Shockwave was quite pleased with the results, and was pointing out that a few bolts were in desperate need of tightening, but warned that if they tightened them too much, it would puncture one of the valves inside, and the resulting explosion would destroy the fortress. Jack and Miko both glanced at each other in fear before handing over the job to Raf, who would probably do a better job at fine-tuning than they would. As Raf tightened the bolt, the door slid open and Starscream stormed into the lab, vents flaring and his faceplate contorted in anger.

"Shockwave, why did you send out the drones that I expressly stationed here to watch these... things?" Starscream shouted. Shockwave shrugged calmly and responded.

"I am quite capable of taking care of these children myself, especially with a simple project such as this."

"And what, pray tell, is 'this'?" Starscream pointed at the two reactors sitting on the floor.

"As I stated: a simple project."

"Lord Megatron will not be pleased!" Starscream fumed, striding over to the reactors as the kids scrambled back. "Look at this piece of junk!" Starscream snorted, tilting his helm as he examined the tiny reactor. "Pathetic," he said, he swung his leg back and kicked the reactor hard with the sharp point of his pede.

"Starscream, no-!" Shockwave cried. But it was too late. The reverberations had punctured all of the tanks inside, and the reaction happened almost instantly. The small reactor exploded, the massive detonation rocking the walls of the fortress and destroying supports along several floors. Vehicons were tossed out of the windows from the force of the blast, and the entire castle began to collapse, crushing any remaining souls left inside.

It was dead quiet in the small town of Jasper, Nevada. No living thing made a sound.


End file.
